Maul
Maul (モール), also known as God of Destruction Maul (破壊馬の神) is one of the God of Destruction and two of his big brother Bane that both of them are twin of God of Destructions that make the, afraid. Maul is an animal and very brutal that not even the Angel are not worthy to have him as a Prinicpal and their teacher that he is very dangerous like just Bane. Maul serves as the God of Destruction of the 10th Multiverse. Maul is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality and Appearance: Maul is very striking resembles to Bane that both of them are twin brother that both of them got same characterise intel with same hair and same everything except thier eyes colour no less. He wear the God of Destruction outfit. That he too wasn't crying when he was born just like his brother as well. That both of them are repsonable for killing thier own families before they were chosen to becoming God of Destruction. Many Harmony God makes so many phish ment of them that both of them are very wield like monkey when they cut off thier tails, knowing that is the source to make them angrier by the minutes. Maul was a savage creature and powerful weapon to all God of Destruction even Kali is very keen on him including Lucifer as well. In the Chaos War, Maul fought against the Harmony God, but he's no match for them including his cousin as well, when he pin on him many times. But Maul lost against them and learn that Kali the leader of the God of Destruction was destroy and Loki take her place. Maul like Loki is not that difficult to begin with, knowing he serve Kali once before she got killed by Olorun himself. Maul is untamed animal just like his brother Bane. Maul is more powerful than all Saiyan race not even Son Goku or Vegeta can't stop him, including Borly as well. Maul is an animal and most powerful Saiyan God of Destruction. But unlike that of his brother, Maul is very kind and generous as he displays admiration to that of the Harmony Gods and The Omni-Kings and is willing to obey them. He also demonstrates a love of sports-fighting, much like that of Goku and Shido and is very honorable when it comes to battle. Powers and Abilities As a God of Destruction, Maul is one of the most powerful gods in existence. Maul is said to be more powerful than Bane and is stated to be the most powerful Saiyan God of Destruction. In his Super Saiyan Blue form, Maul can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form and can also easily overpower Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form. In his God of Destruction form, Maul can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form and is only defeated by Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level is about 65,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Maul has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be virtually superior to that of Bane and slightly stronger than a Super Saiyan 5. Maul is able to fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Superhuman Speed: Maul can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. He also appeared behind Pandora in an instant. He is also shown to be faster than a Super Saiyan 5. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Maul can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Maul is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Maul also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Maul can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification '- Maul is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Maul. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Maul's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Maul can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Maul causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Maul's colour is reddish-pink. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Maul utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Maul coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Maul has this technique. Maul creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformations Super Saiyan Blue Maul achieved this form, after training with Bane. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Cassa can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. His power level in this form is about 325,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of Destruction Maul achieved this form, after mastering the power of Super Saiyan Blue.In this state, Maul's appearance is still the same as his Super Saiyan Rose form, but his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn bluish-purple. Maul also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Also, his power has increased tremendously to the point of being superior to that of a Super Saiyan Blue 5. He also gained a blue sparkling aura, similar to that of a True Ultra Instinct form. In this form, Maul can easily overpower and nearly defeat Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 and can hold his own against Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 975,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Maul and Shido - Maul seems to get along very well with Shido and considers him a good warrior. Maul considers Shido to be the strongest opponent he has ever faced and stated that his power surpasses that of a regular God of Destruction. '''Maul and Amun-Ra - '''Maul shares a really close relationship with Amun-Ra and shows great admiration towards him. Maul has so much respect for him that he is willing to sacrifice his life for him. Category:God of destruction Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists